Memorias de Idhún IV: Un nuevo comienzo
by lalanaf
Summary: Dimitri miraba fíjamente, sorprendido. Jamás había visto a alguien como él, y eso le causaba una sensación extraña. Intentaba permanecer sereno cuando los observaba, pero no podía. Aquella chica, hija de un shek y el unicornio, lo había cautivado.
1. I Cumpleaños

Hola chicos y chicas!

Esta es mi primera historia en fanfiction, y espero que no sea la única

Espero que les guste!

* * *

><p><strong>I Cumpleaños<strong>

Eva estaba sentada bajo aquel sauce que tanto le gustaba, dibujando, cuando sintió una sombra cerca de ella.

-Hola papá - dijo sin levantar la mirada.

-Hola Lune - respondió Christian saliendo de su escondite - ¿No deberías estar en casa?

-Me gusta estar aquí

-Lo sé.

Eva, a pesar de sus ojos azules y su actitud un tanto fría, se parecía a su madre, Victoria.

Eva era una muchacha de unos quince años, de estatura media, tez pálida y cabello oscuro hasta la cintura. Pero lo que más destacaba de la chica eran sus ojos azules, fríos como el hielo, pero con una luz que los hacía diferentes a los de su padre. Solía vestirte negro, pues era su color favorito.

Christian se fue por donde había llegado, silencioso como una sombra.

No te tardes le dijo él en su mente.

Ella no respondió. Simplemente se quedó sentada terminando su dibujo. Al acabarlo, se levanto y se dirigió a la construcción compuesta de estancias al estilo iglú. Una vez dentro fue a la biblioteca donde se podía contactar con el Alma. Al llegar colocó sus manos en la mesa en el centro de la estancia y pidió que la llevase a casa. Eva no era ni maga ni semimaqa pero el Alma no se oponía cuando ella le pedía que la llevase a algún lado.

Apareció en medio de su habitación, la que antes pertenecía a su madre, en la mansión D'Ascoli. Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió al comedor donde ya estaban sentados su madre Victoria, Jack, su hermano Erik y otros tres individuos que no se acordaba haberlos visto antes.

Uno era un nombre de mediana edad, con el cabello oscuro con unos cuantos cabellos grises. Sus ojos, también oscuros, mostraban una alegría incontenible. Otra era una mujer celeste sentada a la derecha de aquel alegre hombre. A la derecha de esta misma había una niña de diez años, de ojos violeta muy similares a los de su madre, de piel morena un tanto azulada. De cabello delgado hasta los hombros. Una mestiza hermosa.

Eva se sentó en el único lugar disponible lo cual le disgustó pues se trataba de la cabecera. Al frente suyo estaba su hermano. Un chico rubio de unos diecisiete años y de grandes ojos marrones, que le sonreía burlonamente. A su izquierda estaba su padre y a su derecha, aquel hombre que no recordaba haber visto antes. Eva les dedicó una sonrisa a todos los presentes y se volteó hacia su padre con mirada interrogativa.

¿Cual es la ocasión especial? preguntó a su padre.

Tu cumpleaños respondió este simplemente.

Eva se sorprendió aunque por fuera permaneció serena. Su cumpleaños número quince. Lo

había olvidado. No encontraba demasiada razón para darle importancia, pero aquello explicaba la mirada triste que tenían su madre y Jack desde hace algunos días.

Mamá, ¿quiénes son ellos?

- Ellos son Shail y Zaisei - respondió ella en voz alta haciendo un gesto para referirse a cada uno - y la pequeña es Cian.

-Hola Eva - dijo aquel que se llamaba Shail. La niña y la celeste sonrieron.

Eva correspondió su saludo con una inclinación de cabeza.

Fue en ese momento que la cocinera apareció de la cocina con un par de bandejas llenas de comida. No se sorprendió al ver a Zaisei y a Cian pues Io que veía la cocinera era a unas humanas normales. Sirvió una gran bandeja de raviolis y distintas salsas.

La comida no fue tan animada como hubiera esperado Victoria. Jack charlaba con Shail de una esquina a otra de la mesa. Zaisei hablaba con Victoria cuando esta no estaba con Christian o con Jack. Siguieron hablando en la sala de la casa. Cian había ido a dormir a uno de los cuartos superiores. Erik y Eva veían la conversación con los brazos cruzados, aburriéndose como ostras. Christian permanecía callado, serio, y de vez en cuando hacía uno que otro comentario.

Eva se levanto y se fue a su cuarto. Estaba cansada pero no quería dormir en su habitación. Por eso, cuando llegó arriba llamó al Alma y le pidió que la llevase a Limbhad.

En ese momento Christian y Victoria se miraron comprendiendo.

Se ha ido le dijo él.

Lo sé pensó simplemente ella.

Ninguno de ellos fue a buscarla. A Eva le gustaba estar en Limbhad y ellos le dejaban. Continuaron la conversación como si nada ocurriese.

Cuando la reunión acabó, Victoria fue a la habitación que era de Christian cuando él estaba con ella en Madrid. Lo extrañaba. Hace tiempo que no lo veía. El shek prefería vivir solo, pero en ocasiones su alma humana le pedía compañía y visitaba a Victoria, aunque no se quedase por mucho tiempo. Victoria se acostó junto a él y durmió cerca de su contacto. A la mañana siguiente Christian ya se había ido.


	2. II Dimitri

Dimitri salía ágil y silenciosamente de la universidad. Era un muchacho de unos diecinueve años. Piel pálida y de cabello negro como el petróleo. Sus fríos ojos eran de un color gris casi transparente. Su semblante permanecía inhumanamente serio.

Caminaba tranquilamente hacia la salida cuando sintió que alguien lo observaba. Se volteó hacia la figura oculta en las sombras y fue cuando percibió una mente igual a la suya. Permaneció quieto, con los músculos en tensión, esperando que aquel individuo saliera de su escondite, lo cual duró un par de minutos. Aquella persona que lo miraba surgió a la luz que iluminó a una mujer oriental. Intento inspeccionar su mente pero una especie de muralla se Io impedía.

-Por fin te encontré - dijo ella simplemente en un perfecto inglés.

-¿Quién eres? - preguntó con una voz que no parecía de este mundo.

-Alguien como tú...-hubo un largo silencio. - Similar a ti - se corrigió ella - Puedes llamarme Shizuko si quieres, pero mi verdadero nombre es Ziessel.

Aquello sorprendió a Dimitri. Una parte de su subconsciente recordaba aquel nombre y le decía que debía respetarlo y hasta obedecerle.

-Y tu nombre es Dimitri, aunque sé que ese es solamente tu nombre humano, ¿no es así Shakse?

Otra sorpresa. Dimitri sí que recordaba aquel nombre aunque no sabía de dónde. Él la miró nuevamente y terriblemente serio.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? -pregunto ella enarcando una ceja. El asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

Shizuko le empezó a contar todo lo relacionado con Idhún, los sheks y la triada. También le relató sobre su llegada a la Tierra, muy similar a la llegada del dragón y el unicornio hace ya muchos años y también sobre su alma shek, pero él también tenía un alma humana pues su espíritu shek había elegido el cuerpo de un no nacido al llegar a ese mundo hace ya diecinueve años.

Al final de su relato le hizo la propuesta de unirse a ella. Dimitri negó con la cabeza.

-Primero debo asegurarme de que lo que dices es verdad. - dijo él con frialdad - Para eso viajaré a Madrid, pues dudo que me dejes examinar tu mente.

Shizuko asintió a modo de entendimiento y dejó que Dimitri continuara su camino a casa. Cuando llegó, se tumbó en su cama y cerró los ojos, cansado. La charla con la oriental le había dejado mucho qué pensar, pero en el fondo sabía que decía verdad. Aún así viajaría a Madrid. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al computador para buscar el vuelo más pronto posible. Consiguió uno para el día siguiente. Pronto conocería al shek llamado Kirtash y a su hija Lune.


	3. III Primer día

- ¡No lo puedo creer! - exclamó Victoria abrazando a Erik - ¡Mi hijo ya un universitario!

Erik acababa de llegar con buenas noticias. Le habían aceptado en la universidad con una beca. Estaba toda la familia incluyendo a Christian. Todos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro. Eva, muy pegada a su padre, observaba la escena, feliz. Jack colocaba sus manos en los hombros de su esposa, Victoria, mirando con orgullo a su hijo. A Victoria se le escurrían las lágrimas de felicidad.

- Eh… ¿Vamos a comer algo? - cortó Erik el conmovedor momento que ya le parecía embarazoso.

- ¡Claro! - exclamó Eva.

- Pues vamos - dijo Jack intentando empujar a Victoria hacia la puerta del auto.

Toda la familia estaba ya en el coche, menos una persona. Christian se había quedado en el mismo lugar, con ceño fruncido, mirando a través de la ventana hacia el bosquecillo detrás de la mansión.

- ¡Papá! ¿Nos vas a ir? - gritó Eva desde la ventanilla del auto.

Christian se volteó contento y fue a disfrutar del momento familiar, pero seguía preocupado. Le había parecido sentir una conciencia igual a la suya, una conciencia shek, oculta entre las sombras.

Dimitri sonrió. Ahí estaba el shek, Kirtash. Había estado en la ciudad por más de un mes sin obtener resultado, pero aquel día lo había encontrado. Solo le faltaba encararse, hablar con él. Y ya sabía cómo lo iba a conseguir.

Salió de su escondite y se dirigió a su objetivo.

Erik estaba nervioso. Su primer día. Se dirigió a su primera clase. Llegó a la puerta, respiró profundamente y entró. La clase estaba llena de jóvenes de una edad similar a la suya. No había llegado aún el profesor. Suspiró tranquilo, pero una presencia le arrancó la tranquilidad del momento. Giró la mirada hacia un muchacho no mucho mayor que él. Llevaba el cabello negro, no muy corto y desarreglado, y vestía ropa solamente negra. Lo miraba seriamente con sus ojos grises, fríos como el hielo, y una sonrisa en su boca. Erik desvió la mirada atemorizado. Su instinto le decía que lo odiase, que no debería acercarse, pero algo en él le producía curiosidad. Aquellos sentimientos le recordaban a alguien pero Erik no sabía en ese momento a quien.

Pasó la clase muy nervioso, sin poner atención. Aquel muchacho de ojos grises lo ponía nervioso. Al terminar, el joven se le acercó y lo miró fría y seriamente, con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

- Hola Erik - dijo el muchacho sobresaltando al chico rubio. Su voz sonaba inhumanamente. - Mi nombre es Dimitri.

Lo volvió a mirar a los ojos y Erik sintió una conciencia examinando su mente. Todos sus recuerdos, secretos y pensamientos. Retiró su mirada y se sintió de repente muy cansado.

Después de clases, retornó a su casa y no se detuvo hasta tumbarse en su cama. No saludó a nadie y eso puso nerviosa a Victoria. Esa no era la actitud del chico. Iba a ir a su habitación, a ver qué le sucedía, pero una mano la detuvo.

- Déjalo. Necesita descansar - dijo la voz de Jack a su espalda. Victoria asintió con nerviosismo y dirigió una mirada preocupada hacia el cuarto de su hijo.


	4. IV Encuentro

Habían pasado tres meses desde aquel fatídico día, y, aunque Dimitri se empeñaba en acercarse a él, Erik lo rechazaba siempre que podía. A Eva no le iba tan mal en cuarto de ESO que, aunque no pusiese demasiada atención en clase, se sacaba las mejores notas. Acababan de salir ha vacaciones y quedaba solamente una semana Para navidad. Aquel fin de semana Victoria se disponía a decorar la mansión, aunque los hermanos no tanto. Iban a salir de la casa cuando su madre los detuvo.

-¿A dónde creen que van? - dijo con una sonrisa - ¿No me van a ayudar?

-Eh... Íbamos al centro comercial. Compras navideñas. - mintió rápidamente Erik.

Victoria enarcó una ceja y Erik le dedicó una sonrisa igual a la de su padre.

- Esta bien, pueden ir. Ya me ayudará tu padre.

Erik y Eva llegaron pronto al centro comercial. Pensaban de todos modos comprar uno que otro regalo. Cuando estaban pensando en ir a tomar algo en la cafetería, Erik se puso tenso. Otra vez aquella presencia que ya conocía muy bien. Al poco rato, una figura vestida de negro estaba junto a ellos, mirándolos a ambos.

-Eh... Eva... él es Dimitri, - balbuceo Erik - un compañero de la universidad.

Pero Eva ya no lo estaba escuchando. Se había quedado perdida en aquellos ojos grises. Sin pensarlo le dijo mentalmente:

Hola Dimitri

El chico no pareció sorprenderse cuando la joven le dijo eso. Pero ella sí se sorprendió cuando Dimitri le respondió de la misma forma:

Hola Eva. Estaba deseando conocerte

Ella se quedó de piedra. Su hermano la miró extrañando.

-Mmm... bueno... ya nos íbamos. Hasta luego Dimitri - logró pronunciar Erik bajando a su hermana de las nubes. Ella asintió a modo de despedida.

Nos vemos luego, Eva escucho ella en un lugar de su mente cuando ya estaban lejos del joven.

Dimitri vio como la muchacha y su hermano Se alejaban poco a poco entre la multitud. "Nos vemos luego, Eva" le había dicho, y eso estaba pensando hacer. Deseaba volver a ver esos ojos. Le habían fascinado. De un color azul, fríos como los suyos. Pero lo que lo había atrapado era esa luz. Esa luz que parecía de otro mundo. Mágica.

Sacudió la cabeza. Ella era solamente una niña humana, un poco superior a los otros. Ella era solamente un elemento que lo guiaría hasta el ser igual a él. Intentó centrarse en eso. Pero aún así la volvería a ver.

Erik llevó a su hermana, que seguía en las nubes, hacia su casa. No hablaron en todo el trayecto. Eva continuaba pensando en esos ojos grises que le daban seguridad y compañía, pero que le inspiraban otros sentimientos que no lograba descifrar.

Llegaron pronto a la mansión, donde los estaba esperando su madre que ya había adornado la casa entera. Eva intentaba permanecer serena. De no dejar que nadie sepa las dudas que estaban empezando a aflorar en su interior. Pero, aunque se comportara como siempre, Victoria la mirada preocupada. Eva bajó la cabeza y se dirigió a su habitación, pero necesitaba pensar y sabía que ahí, en su casa, en la Tierra, no lo lograría. Llamó al Alma que acudió gustosamente y la llevó a un lugar seguro. A Limbhad.

Cuando apareció en aquella sala circular sintió que no estaba sola, que había alguien más en la Casa de la Frontera. No le dio demasiada importancia. Sabía que muchas veces su madre y Jack se pasaban por aní, pero no la iban a molestar. Cogió en su habitación su cuaderno de dibujos y se fue a dibujar, bajo la eterna noche de Limbhad, en aquel sauce que utilizaba como refugio. Pero alguien la estaba esperando, y ese alguien era su padre. Aún no se había mostrado ante él pero sabía que éste ya la había descubierto. Deseaba de alguna forma volverlo a ver después de tanto tiempo, pero también era la última persona a la que quería encontrarse, pues es la única que podía ver en su interior como un libro abierto. Suspiró profundamente y se dejo ver. Se sentó a su lado sin decir una palabra, esperando a que él empezara a hablar.

Pasaron unos minutos, observándose sin llegar a tocarse, pues a ninguno de los dos les gustaba demasiado el contacto físico. Después de un rato, Christian se levantó, asintiendo y se dirigió la casa dejándola sola. No necesitaron palabras para entenderse, solamente mirarse a los ojos.


End file.
